Opposites Detract The Shiva and Ifrit fable
by Joseph Edward Logue
Summary: In the celestial wonder of the heavens, Shiva and Ifrit have found love, a love so powerful that the world will be shook. One Shot


_**Opposites Detract **_

_**By Makoeyez**_

_**They were here first, they were here before the beginning and they will be here long after the end. They are the immortals; they are the Gods of Gaia. Born of nothing and destined to create everything. The Gods of Gaia reside in their palace in the heavens, a place with everything their heart could ever want or need. All of the Gods lived there... except two.**_

_**The night was alive in celebration for tonight was the birth of man, a clever creation of Yu-Huang, the God of inspiration and creation. Earlier on this day he had watched and marvelled at his new race as they discovered how to live and how those born fully grown attended to the young. **_

_**The palace was decorated with a million floating candles, which illuminated the Jade halls in an epic display of majestic splendour. In the banquet hall there sat the largest table you could imagine with food you may have heard of but more which you haven't. Every God born of this age sat, some eating slowly and others swallowing their food with all the table manners of a mongrel.**_

_**Wine, of course, was flowing, nectar unlike anything you or I have ever tasted. This gave inspiration to Melody, Goddess of music, to conjure the first instrument, the lyre, and create a song so divine that the souls of men may never hear it.**_

"_**And so Melody grants us music, now, I inspire you to dance, to shake your woes, if you are unlucky enough to have any here." said Yu-Huang, in a jovial tone.**_

_**And so it was, everyone took a partner. Isis took Loki and danced in celebration of the winds of which she had charge, whilst the Goddess of Beauty and wisdom, Shiva took the God of strength and valour, Ifrit, firmly by the hand and dragged him into the celebration. Around them various Gods danced with various Goddesses and a good time was had by all.**_

_**However, it is not the celebration with which we need concern ourselves but the repercussions it had for poor Ifrit and Shiva, for that night they found what was forbidden in the heavens, love.**_

_**Her heart was beating fast as they danced away, not through exertion but a feeling the likes of which she had never felt. As they danced she felt alive, she felt excited and most of all, in his arms, she felt safe.**_

_**It was the same for Ifrit, he became enchanted by her beauty, the gentleness of her touch and the feeling she had inspired within his heart. This was that "love" thing of which they had been warned, but how could something so right be wrong.**_

_**The wine took its toll on all involved, who then fell into drunken stupor or sleep but the sheer shock of this intense feeling kept Shiva and Ifrit sober.**_

"_**Excuse my haste, dear Goddess, but I fear I must tell you something." said Ifrit; sure of his words yet unsure of whether to utter them.**_

"_**No words exist to explain the emotion which I know we both feel, so please, use your lips not to speak, but to recite a silent verse which embodies the words that we are forbidden to utter." she replied.**_

_**Ifrit drew her close with the impatient nature of one of Yu-Huang's new born creatures. As the heavens slept the clouds wept at the beauty hosted upon their surface. Rain had begun to fall to the world of Gaia, with intensity never previously seen.**_

_**As Ifrit took Shiva to his bedchambers, the clouds began to stir, moved by this apparent affection. Thunder was soon created as the sky applauded; as their love was consecrated a maelstrom took form and began to batter the world of Gaia.**_

_**By the time they had come to hold each other close, the race of man had been eradicated; the world had been all but destroyed, although they had no idea as they drifted into sleep. **_

_**Chapter two.**_

_**The doors of Ifrit's bedchamber flew from their hinges, causing sudden panic within the couple. Yu-Huang stood over them with the company of the other Gods, all of whom bore hatred in their eyes but none close to that of Yu-Huang.**_

"_**Did you not understand my wording! I warned every one of you about that which we call love!"**_

"_**We heard master," said Ifrit, "But our affection holds true, and this harms no one."**_

"_**No one is harmed?" he screamed with all the ferocity of thunderclap, "You stirred the emotional clouds, you inspired them to cry and then applaud with claps of thunder. My beautiful race has been drowned, burned and destroyed not to mention the state of the world, mountains are cracked, rivers have been poisoned by the volcanoes, Gaia spews destruction!"**_

"_**But master," said Shiva.**_

"_**But nothing, you harlot! You will pay for this; you will never again hold each other "**_

_**With this Ifrit's body became engulfed in flame, burning the woman in his arms, regretfully she had to push him away. She looked on in horror, as he became a beast unlike any she had seen. Horns tore through his forehead and his skin hardened.**_

_**As she looked on she failed to notice that she was growing colder, her blood froze in her veins and her breath grew cold. The searing heat of ice was now emitting from her.**_

_**He was fire, she was ice, hell was frozen and heaven was scorched. It was as Yu-Huang had said, never again would the hold each other, for he, in holding her, would only melt her frozen body and she in turn would douse the flame that was he.**_

_**The ground was torn from beneath the bed chamber and the doomed lovers, the maiden of Ice, Shiva and the master of flame, Ifrit were dumped upon Gaia's surface some way below.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Now that the ruined landscape lay before them, it was now apparent what the two had truly done. They stood in what was once a forest, which now lay desolate and almost barren. Ifrit threw himself on the ground scorching the earth as he did so, whilst Shiva sat upon a now frozen tree stump.**_

"_**I cannot believe that our love has caused so much disaster," said Shiva. "It felt honest and true, as though there was nothing higher."**_

"_**A lesson learned my love," replied Ifrit. "But now we sit alone, amongst the destruction of both this landscape and our hearts, I wish to console you yet I know that my touch would kill you. Yu-Huang has indeed punished us."**_

_**Shiva used her new abilities and formed a rose made of ice and passed it to Ifrit. He grasped it only for it to melt away in his hand.**_

"_**Not even a gift may be granted, let alone a kiss. What are we to do my love?" she asked.**_

"_**There is nothing we can dear Shiva, there is nothing."**_

_**Together, apart, they watched the sunrise. It was truly the most beautiful thing to be seen on this planet, as there was nothing else of beauty left anymore. **_

_**For a month or so Shiva and Ifrit stayed close but the inability for them to make contact was more pain than anything imaginable. Neither touch nor kiss would ever be allowed for the two.**_

"_**Shiva," said Ifrit. "I fear I must say something."**_

"_**I'm listening, my love."**_

"_**We must part as it pains me so to see you here before me and yet be unable to touch you."**_

_**For yet another time, Shiva broke down in tears, each turning to ice as it fell. Ifrit could only watch her cry. When her tears subsided she raised her head and looked at him. She knew it was the best course of action. She was just saddened that she would have nothing left of his, not a even a trinket to which she could grasp in the lonely nights that she would forever have.**_

"_**Please go my love," she said. "Make it quick, yet know it will never be painless."**_

"_**Shiva," said Ifrit. "I love you."**_

"_**I love you also, farewell."**_

_**Ifrit raised and walked away from the scene. Shiva had started to cry once more but he couldn't make himself face her, the pain was too much.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Many months had passed since the breaking of the two lovers. The land was once again thriving and Yu-Huang had repopulated his beloved species. Shiva found herself in the ice fields to the north.**_

_**She called this place her garden, as it was her project, she had moulded the icicles one by one, both ice stalactites and stalagmites created by her will. She had even created creatures made solely of ice to guard her lush white garden.**_

_**On a night not like any other, she found herself in pain; it had been building up and now was becoming more and more painful. She fell to the ground crying from the pain. As she lay she felt her stomach swell and an intense heat grow from within.**_

_**It was burning, whatever it was it was burning. The heat grew and grew until it was unbearable, she screamed so loud that the entire world stopped for a moment before returning to their duties. In her agony she could only watch as her stomach partially disintegrated and whatever had come to live within her burned its way out.**_

_**It was then that she made a stark realisation; she was pregnant.**_

_**The flames around the child died down as he quickly shifted form to that of ice. Healing her wound by casting more ice to cover it, Shiva took the child in her arms. On that magical night on which the heavens cried, Ifrit had sired a child. She would call him Miracles. **_

"_**Shiva!" screamed a voice across the world. **_

_**As Shiva lay with the wonderful child, made entirely of ice with the exception of two burning embers within his eyes. Engulfed in this world she could not hear whoever was calling her name. **_

_**The side of cavern burst open and before her, in all his majesty stood Ifrit. **_

"_**My love, are you..." his voice fell to nothing.**_

_**Shiva turned and smiled, something which she had not done in a long time. "My love! Come here, I have someone you must meet!"**_

_**Ifrit came close, but not too close for fear of harming her. **_

"_**Who does this boy of ice belong to?"**_

"_**Us." she replied with a smile.**_

"_**I have son? I have a son!"**_

"_**We have a son, my love and I delight in telling you that you can hold him for he is born both of flame and ice, he burned his way from my womb before changing into his current form."**_

_**Shiva placed the child on the ground and watched as Ifrit approached him. Just as expected the child took on the form of fire and allowed the monstrous Ifrit to hold him.**_

_**He was a blessing, Ifrit could now touch a part of Shiva and Shiva now a part of Ifrit. Their curse remained but now that they were a family it had lost its power.**_

_**The End.**_

_**I haven't written in a while so I hope you like this, the sentiment of the piece has some reflection on my current mind state. **_

_**Leave a review if you feel like it.**_

_**Mako...**_


End file.
